hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Tina McQueen
Tina Chasity Loretta Reilly '''(Neé '''McQueen) was a character on Hollyoaks. She was portrayed by Leah Hackett. She aired her scenes from 3 August 2006 to October 2008. She appeared in a flashback on the 20 November 2014. Biography Arrival Tina meets Dominic Reilly (John Pickard). They soon discover that they both share interests in reading and a passive demeanour. Following many failed dates, Tina and Dom finally kiss and lose their virginity to each other. Tina's sisters Carmel (Gemma Merna) and Michaela (Hollie-Jay Bowes) overhear Dom calling Tina "Cathy", a character from her favourite play Wuthering Heights, and assume he is having an affair with Kathy Barnes (Sarah Jane Buckley). Relationship With Dom Reilly Dom proposes to Tina, and they begin to plan their wedding. However, Tina and Dom discover their planned wedding clashes with Tina's sister Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe) and fiancé Russ Owen (Stuart Manning) so Myra suggests they have a double wedding and Mercedes and Tina reluctantly agree. During their joint hen night, Tina and Mercedes, along with Jacqui (Claire Cooper) and Carmel find an unconscious Clare Cunningham (Gemma Bissix), following an attempt on her life. On the wedding day, Louise Summers (Roxanne McKee) interrupts the ceremony claiming Mercedes slept with Warren Fox (Jamie Lomas) on the night Clare was pushed, Mercedes being his only alibi after his arrest for attempted murder. In order for the wedding not to be ruined, Tina tells Russ that Mercedes was with her all night. After marrying Dom, Tina tells Mercedes she will never forgive her for spoiling her wedding day. Due to lack of privacy at the McQueen house, Tina and Dom move in with Jacqui and her boyfriend, also Dom's brother, Tony Hutchinson (Nick Pickard). Surrogacy Tina agrees to be a surrogate for Jacqui and Tony who cannot have children. Myra and Mercedes are not happy with the plan and try to convince her not to go through with being inseminated with Tony's sperm. However, Tina insists but Dom is also unhappy, but the pair reconcile and he agrees to stand by Tina, who is overjoyed to discover she is pregnant. However, she discovers at her 12-week scan that the foetus is 15 weeks and therefore must have been conceived when she slept with Russ. Tina confesses her affair to Jacqui, who is furious, but tells her to keep it a secret or both their relationships will be over. A heavily pregnant Tina confides in Niall Rafferty, telling him she is considering putting her child up for adoption, unaware Niall is her half-brother who Myra put up for adoption. Tina tells Jacqui her adoption plans during a phone-call. An angry Niall then pushes Tina down a flight of steps, and tells the McQueens he saw Jamie "Fletch" Fletcher (Sam Darbyshire) push her. Tina is rushed to hospital and has a baby son that she names Max. Due to injuries sustained in her fall, Tina has an emergency hysterectomy, rendering her unable to have any more children. Jacqui and Tony want to raise Max, but Tina decides to keep him. The truth about Max's paternity is revealed, making Dom and Tina split up. Death Tina and Russ agree to move in together. However, Tina does not love Russ and soon moves out. As she does, Niall kidnaps her and ties her up in an abandoned church with her sisters. Niall leaves Myra a note from Tina, similar to one she left with him as a baby, so she goes looking for her daughters. When she arrives at the church, Niall makes Myra choose which two children will live, telling her that he will kill the rest. Myra chooses Tina, because of Max, and Michaela, because she is the youngest. Dom, Tony, Jack Osborne (James McKenna) and Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) enter the church to save the McQueens from Niall, who detonates explosives. All the McQueens survive and begin to exit the church in the aftermath of the explosion but return when they learn that Niall is holding John Paul McQueen (James Sutton) hostage. The floor collapses and Tina is trapped under the rubble. Dom holds Tina, who is fatally wounded. Tina tells Dom how much she loves him before dying. Dom carries Tina's lifeless body out of the church to the devastated McQueens. Triva In the Meet the McQueens video, Tina is established as being 21 years old. Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:2006 debuts Category:2008 departures Category:1985 births Category:2008 deaths Category:Deceased characters Category:Murder victims Category:2007 marriages Category:Students Category:McQueen family Category:Outdated pages Category:Residents of 26 Leigh Road Category:Past characters Category:Hutchinson family